The present invention relates to a guitar stand. More particularly, the present invention relates to a guitar stand which can be folded into a compact configuration.
A conventional guitar stand can be detached into several parts. However, it is cumbersome to assemble the conventional guitar stand after the conventional guitar stand can is detached.